supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Sentai Google V Characters
'Characters' Future Science Laboratory Goggle-V "Fight! Dai Sentai Goggle-V!"(Tatakae! Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu!) Like Denziman, their surnames include their color. *'Ken'ichi Akama' (赤間健一''Akama Ken'ichi''?)/'Goggle Red' (ゴーグルレッド''Gōguru Reddo''?) - A world class explorer and mountain climber. By saving Dr. Hongou from Deathdark's Madaramen, he came to realize what peril the world was in. His forehead jewel is the ruby (it has the lowest roll call pitch), symbolizing Atlantis. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the rope. He appeared in Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai along with his 23 fellow Red Rangers from Aka Ranger to Time Red led by his successor, Red Falcon. **'Weapons:' Red Ruby Whip (レッドルビームチ''Reddo Rubī Muchi''?) and Red Rope (レッドロープ''Reddo Rōpu''?). **'Attacks:' Red Punch (レッドパンチ''Reddo Panchi''?), Red Kick (レッドキック''Reddo Kikku''?), Red Ruby Beam (レッドルビー光線''Reddo Rubī Kōsen''?), and Red Windmill (レッド風車''Reddo Fūsha''?). *'Kanpei Kuroda' (黒田官平''Kuroda Kanpei''?)/'Goggle Black' (ゴーグルブラック''Gōguru Burakku''?) - The president of the chess club at Touto University. He specializes in strategy. Second-in-Command. Normally a janitor at Korakuen Stadium (replaced by the Tokyo Dome after the series ended). His forehead jewel is the emerald (second lowest pitch), symbolizing Asia, specifically Angkor Wat. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the clubs. **'Weapons:' Black Clubs (ブラッククラブ''Burakku Kurabu''?), Black Emerald Nunchaku (ブラックエメラルドヌンチャク''Burakku Emerarudo Nunchaku''?), and Iron Arm (アイアンアーム Aian Āmu?). **'Attacks:' Black Shadow (ブラックシャドー''Burakku Shadō''?), Black Windmill Whirlwind (ブラック風車旋風''Burakku Fūsha Senpū''?), Energy Dispatch Machine (エネルギー発信機''Enerugī Hasshin Ki''?), Black Dark Run (ブラック闇走り''Burakku Yami Hashiri''?), Black Chess Art (ブラック将棋拳法''Burakku Shōgi Kenpō''?), Screw Kick (スクリューキック''Skuryū Kikku''?), Black Windmill Kick (ブラック風車蹴り''Burakku Fūsha Keri''?), Black Delivery (ブラック分身''Burakku Bunshin''?), and Black Junior (ブラックジュニア''Burakku Junia''?). *'Saburou Aoyama' (青山三郎''Aoyama Saburō''?)/'Goggle Blue' (ゴーグルブルー''Gōguru Burū''?) - An ice hockey player and would-be inventor. Develops a friendship with Kijima. Good with children. His forehead jewel is the sapphire (middle pitch), symbolizing Egypt. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the hoop. **'Weapons:' Blue Ring (ブルーリング''Burū Ringu''?) and Blue Sapphire Jet Ring (ブルーサファイヤジェットリング''Burū Safaiya Jetto Ringu''?). **'Attacks:' Portable Rocket (携帯ロケット''Keitai Roketto''?), Blue Jet Dash (ブルージェットダッシュ''Burū Jetto Dasshu''?), Blue Jet Kick (ブルージェットキック''Burū Jetto Kikku''?), Blue Windmill Whirlwind (ブルー風車旋風''Burū Fūsha Senpū''?), Spin Kick (スピンキック''Supin Kikku''?), Kangaroo Kick (カンガルーキック''Kangarū Kikku''?), and Flamingo Kick (フラミンゴキック''Furamingo Kikku''?). *'Futoshi Kijima' (黄島太''Kijima Futoshi''?)/'Goggle Yellow' (ゴーグルイエロー''Gōguru Ierō''?) - He works at a zoo. His forehead jewel is the opal (second highest pitch), symbolizing Mu(Lemuria). His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the ball **'Weapons:' Yellow Ball (イエローボール''Ierō Bōru''?), Yellow Opal Megaton Ball (イエローオパールメガトンボール''Ierō Opāru Megaton Bōru''?), and Yellow Hammer (イエローハンマー''Ierō Hanmā''?). **'Attacks:' Yellow Holedigging (イエロー穴掘り''Ierō Anahori''?), Yellow Attack (イエローアタック''Ierō Atakku''?), Yellow Tackle (イエロータックル''Ierō Takkuru''?), Yellow Double Throw (イエロー二段投げ''Ierō Nidan Nage''?), and Yellow Windmill Throw (イエロー風車投げ''Ierō Fūsha Nage''?). *'Miki Momozono' (桃園ミキ''Momozono Miki''?)/'Goggle Pink' (ゴーグルピンク''Gōguru Pinku''?) - A gymnast who works as an announcer at Kourakuen Stadium. Her forehead jewel is thediamond (highest pitch), symbolizing the Maya and Inca. Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus is the ribbon. **'Weapons:' Pink Ribbon (ピンクリボン''Pinku Ribon''?), Pink Dia Baton (ピンクダイヤバトン''Pinku Daiya Baton''?), and Pink Mirror (ピンクミラー''Pinku Mirā''?). Special weapon: the ability to transform into multiple disguises and identities, like Cutie Honey. **'Attacks:' Pink Ribbon Bind (ピンクリボン締め''Pinku Ribon Shime''?), Pink Whirlwind (ピンク旋風''Pinku Senpū''?), and Pink Heart Hypnosis (ピンクハート催眠 Pinku Hāto Saimin?). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dai_Sentai_Goggle-V&action=edit&section=5 editArsenal The team has many combination attacks, such as the Lightning Ropes (イナズマロープ''Inazuma Rōpu''?), the Dynamite Clubs (ダイナマイトクラブ''Dainamaito Kurabu''?), the Ring Spin Typhoons (リングスピンタイフーン''Ringu Supin Taifūn''?), the Lightning Balls (電光ボール''Denkō Bōru''?), the Ribbon Sparks (リボンスパーク''Ribon Supāku''?), the Goggle Victory Flash(ゴーグルビクトリーフラッシュ''Gōguru Bikutorī Furasshu''?), the Goggle Bomber (ゴーグルボンバー''Gōguru Bonbā''?), the Sabre Attack (サーベルアタック''Sāberu Atakku''?), and the Goggle Golden Spear (ゴーグルゴールデンスピア''Gōguru Gōruden Supia''?). All are armed with Goggle Sabres (ゴーグルサーベル''Gōguru Sāberu''?). Notably, the team's weapons include versions of all the apparati used in rhythmic gymnastics, usually distributed by one core member to the others. *'Goggle Brace:' The Goggle-V's transformation device. To transform, they either call their name (Goggle color (ゴーグル○○○○''Gōguru color?)) by themselves or the team name together. *'Goggle Machine''' (ゴーグルマシーン''Gōguru Mashīn''?) - Goggle Red's motorcycle. *'Goggle Cougar' (ゴーグルクーガー''Gōguru Kūgā''?) - The four-wheeled drive for the other Goggle team members. 'Mecha' *'Goggle Caesar' (ゴーグルシーザー''Gōguru Shīzā''?) - The flying fortress that is launched from a pad beneath Kourakuen Stadium, launches three numbered carriers which contain the components of the Goggle Robo. It is driven by Goggle Black and Goggle Pink to aid the Goggle Robo in battle. It shoots missiles from its "mouth". **'Goggle Container 1-3' (ゴーグルコンテナ''Gōguru Kontena''?) - Three remote controlled carrier pods carried by Goggle Caesar. Goggle Jet is carried by Goggle Container 1, Goggle Tank by Goggle Container 2, and Goggle Dump by Goggle Container 3. *'Goggle Robo' (ゴーグルロボ''Gōguru Robo''?) - A giant robot that is composed of three giant vehicles that combine when the command "Go! Go! Change!" is given. Its main weapon is the Earth Sword (地球剣''Chikyū Ken''?) and it destroys monsters with its finishing attacks like the Electron Galaxy Cut (電子銀河切り''Denshi Ginga Kiri''?) and the Electron Galaxy Missile (電子銀河ミサイル''Denshi Ginga Misairu''?). Its other weapons are the Goggle Hand (ゴーグルハンド''Gōguru Hando''?) and the Hand Missile (ハンドミサイル''Hando Misairu''?),Goggle Flash (ゴーグルフラッシュ''Gōguru Furasshu''?) and Goggle Spin (ゴーグルスピン''Gōguru Supin''?). **'Goggle Jet' (ゴーグルジェット''Gōguru Jetto''?) - Goggle Red's mecha. It is stored in the Goggle Container 1, with wings retracted. It forms the Goggle Robo's head and chest. It can shoot down Deathfighters, but Ken'ichi can also outmaneuver them. Since it is a jet, it can take off while the Goggle Caesar is still airborne. **'Goggle Tank' (ゴーグルタンク''Gōguru Tanku''?) - Goggle Blue's mecha. It attacks with retractable missile launcher. It forms the Goggle Robo's arms and back. **'Goggle Dump' (ゴーグルダンプ''Gōguru Danpu''?) - Goggle Yellow's mecha. It has a rectangular cavity in the back. It forms the Goggle Robo's legs. Allies *'Dr. Hideki Hongou' (本郷秀樹博士''Hongō Hideki Hakase''?) (1-2, 49-50) - 45 years old. A doctor who works for the Future Science Laboratory and is the founder of Goggle 5. *'Sayuri Yamamoto' (山本さゆり''Yamamoto Sayuri''?) - The assistant of Dr. Hongou. Even after the doctor leaves, she remains in a research institute, and Goggle 5 is supported with Midori. *'Midori Wakagi' (若木みどり''Wakagi Midori''?) (1-22) - The assistant of Dr. Hongou. Even after the doctor leaves, she remains in a research institute, and Goggle 5 is supported with Sayuri. *'Computer Boys and Girls (Comboy)' (コンピューターボーイズ＆ガールズ (コンボイ) Konpyūtā Bōizu ando Gāruzu (Konboi)?) - Five children in blue tights who comprise the Junior Goggle 5 and support the team proper w/ the Comboyputer. Each follows a specific team member: **'Tatsuya Ueda' (上田達也''Ueda Tatsuya''?) (Red, 12 years old) **'Makoto Takenaka' (竹中　誠 Takenaka Makoto?) (Black, 10 years old) **'Haruo Shimada' (島田春男''Shimada Haruo''?) (Blue, 8 years old) **'Daisuke Ooyama' (大山大助''Ōyama Daisuke''?) (Yellow, 10 years old) **'Akane Aizawa' (相沢あかね''Aizawa Akane''?) (Pink, 12 years old)